This invention relates to internal combustion engines in general and, in particular, to a new and useful device for preventing buzz in supersonic intakes for air-breathing reaction engines, particularly, ram jet engines, operated with solid fuels without regulation of the amount of intake air, fuel, and thrust current, for driving guided missiles, having a not fully rotationally symmetrical, and particularly a semi-rotationally symmetrical air intake cross-section.